


In Love with Your Carnage

by LadyLustful



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Temporary Character Death, idefk wtf, poor Deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has a crush on the Black Widow. She just finds him annoying.<br/>(She's not his only crush, either)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love with Your Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the TV tropes page.

Deadpool has a certain... admiration for Black Widow.

He admires her ruthless efficiency; her lovely combat moves... and those tits, that ass, those thighs... He admires them at every possible opportunity, and indeed, would like to admire them without all those clothes on. He has said so, too, on multiple occasions, and was usually rewarded with Natasha eithet shooting him, or stabbing him, or breaking his neck - and on one memorable occasion, roundhouse-kicking him off an airborne plane. He's not deterred, though; she's all the more gorgeous while doing so and it's not like dying a few times ever stopped him.

He does know when to stop, though, as evidenced by the fact that he only propositioned the Winter Soldier once. There are things in the world that even Deadpool is afraid of.


End file.
